Yui and Hinata - A Short Story
by FinalSpark
Summary: How Yui meets Hinata and how their friendship grows to them finding happiness with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

This is my first published fanfic so please don't judge me too harshly :')

It's basically the way Hinata said he would meet Yui when he talks to Otonashi after Yui 'poofs' so enjoy! :3

Also, before you judge I shall explain - Yui is very bubbly and energetic in the anime but she is not in my fic because she has a completely different life when she is alive. I don't know what it's like to live like the way I have portrayed Yui and so this is just my mind and its interpretation.

Even so, I shan't hold you any more, please read and, if you'd like, let me know what you think!

~CureMoonMagica

PS: it gets fluffier, don't worry. Just you wait! c:

* * *

My eyes flutter open at the sound of curtains being pulled along a curtain rail. My eyes were fully open and all I saw was white. When the astonishing brightness dims and I adjust, I see the sun, shining brightly in blue sky.

I wake up to this sight a lot when the weather was good. The sunrise is something very beautiful and, for now, always dependable. It is there every morning, a milestone every day. A beautiful milestone. If there isn't a lot of beauty in one's life, they can always rely on the sun and the sky.

That's how I get by. There aren't a lot of nice things in my life, but I see a beautiful and radiant sunrise every morning and it reminds me that, even though it's something so small, there's a reason to wake up every day. Even just to see the sunrise that's different to the one yesterday, it's still a reason.

It's my reason. I don't have a lot going for me. There are times when everything is so tedious or so stressful that I do wish that I wasn't here so that nothing would be a problem, but there are times when I know that I just have to keep going, keep pushing myself another day more. It doesn't matter what or who for – I know I'll keep going for my mother. She tries her hardest for me every day, even when I'm a lost cause.

She is the one who opened the curtains. "Morning, Yui, dear!" she smiles warmly at me. "It's another beautiful day. We could take you outside today in your chair so you can get some fresh air? Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Yeah, sure," I reply. If I was grateful for anything, it was that I still had my voice. My body may be frozen but I am glad that I still have the capability to express myself.

My mum walked over to me and smoothed down my hair. "The nurses said they would give you your medication soon and then the day is yours. We can do anything you want to." She smiles again at me, but I can still see the sadness in her eyes and it does kill me inside every time. She has my best interest at heart but she knows we can't do anything I want and she knows that life was cruel to her by having her daughter hit by a car. I think that sometimes we're both sick of it.

"I'll watch some TV," I say. "Could you-"

"Of course, of course," my mum interrupts me, grabbing the remote off of my bedside table and flicking the TV on to a channel. She sets it back down and says, "Well, I'll come back in a bit. Just shout if you need anything, okay? I know you like your space sometimes. You are a teenager, after all!"

When she leaves the room, I sigh. Does everyone walk on egg shells around me? People try so hard but sometimes it's really not the right thing to do. She doesn't have to fuss over me the way she does. I appreciate her help, of course – I'd be helpless without her, without anybody – but sometimes the pity irritates me. What I'd give to be normal just so that people would treat me as if I wasn't a valuable and fragile old antique or something.

I shut my eyes. Sometimes it's nice to not look at the world and to hear it instead. The voices on the TV flood into my ears, as do the sounds of the nurses and other people on the hospital ward, and the birds tweeting outside, and the sound of traffic on the main road near the hospital. A sound I don't expect to hear is a sudden crash and glass hitting the floor, smashing like a dropped vase. A baseball soars through and hits my leg before rolling off the bed and bouncing onto the floor.

I blink my eyes in shock and look at the hole in the window. I smile. Someone's gonna be in big trouble for this!

A nurse tumbles into my room, exclaiming, "Goodness, what happened in here?" She gapes at the broken window and then looks at me, confusion spreading across her face.

I am about to speak when a tall, blue-haired boy runs into my room, spinning around the door, panting. "I am so sorry! Please forgive me! This wasn't meant to happen!" He turns to me. His voice quieter and calmer, he says, "I really am sorry. You aren't hurt?"

"No," I say while smiling. I won't lie, he is kind of cute. "Not a scratch. Oh, no, wait, there is a scratch." I look at my hand. A tiny fragment of glass has caught the skin. I'm surprised the impact made it so far into the room. The wound is nothing serious but the boy runs over and grabs my hand, wiping the small amount of blood off. "See! Er, all better..?" I laugh, and he lets go of my hand which falls lifelessly onto the bed. He looks a little surprised to see how dead it is with it being actionless.

"Oh, I didn't realise..." His voice trails off, and he looks sort of sad as I think he realises what's wrong with me.

"It doesn't matter," I say. I look at the ball on the floor. "You play baseball?"

The boy smiles while running his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I do. You like baseball?"

"From what I've seen on TV, it looks like fun," I answer. "I've never seen a real game, though."

The boy pauses, before looking up at me and saying, "Well, then, why don't I take you to one, as an apology for breaking your window?"

I feel excitement bubble in my chest. "Really? You would do that? You would take me to an actual game?" I smile even wider.

"Of course!" he laughs. "It's the least I could do."

The sound of rubber squeaking bursts my little bubble of happiness. The nurse who ran into the room has just walked out. I completely forgot she was here.

I frown. "I'd love to go, but I don't think I'd be able to..."

"Why not?" he asks curiously. "I mean, I can see that... that you're not in your best state of form but that doesn't mean that a guy can't repay your for breaking your window!" He laughs and I join in. He has a sense of humour, and I like that.

"Okay, okay," I say, my smile reappearing on my face. "I'll ask just to be sure." I shout for my mum and she quickly appears. She sometimes doesn't leave the ward; she just stays outside and waits.

"What is it?" she asks. She looks over at the window and the boy stood near me. "Who is this and what happened?"

I'm surprised that she didn't hear the smashing of glass, but I guess she must have been at the toilet or too far away to hear.

"It was an accident..." the boy starts.

"It's not important," I say. "What is important is that... that..." I don't know this boy's name. I stare at him, my eyes asking for help.

"Is that I'd like to take your daughter to see a baseball game as one way to apologise for breaking your window." He blushes slightly, twisting his fingers in his hands but charmingly smiling.

"Well, that sounds like fun, doesn't it, Yui?" she smiles at me. She's always smiling around me. "I'll talk to the nurses but I won't take no for an answer! It's been a long time since you left the grounds..." She wanders out the room, her words lingering in the air.

"So, Yui," he says, grinning at my name.

"So, stranger who broke my window and hit me with a baseball," I retort, grinning in return.

He holds his hands up in defence, laughing. "I know, I'm guilty. But I'm also Hinata."

"Hinata." I try out his name. "Well, Hinata the stranger who broke my window and hit me with a baseball, I'd love to go to a baseball game with you. But I don't want it to be just because you feel sorry for me or whatever, just because I'm like this."

"Hey, it's not like that!" he protests. "I honestly wanted to do something as to say sorry for breaking your window."

"And for hitting me with a baseball."

"And for hitting you with a baseball."

We laugh together.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Hinata asks, pointing to the chair next to my bed.

"Not at all," I reply. "But don't you have friends to be getting back to or something?"

"Why would I go back to my friends when I'm talking to an interesting girl who I hit with a baseball?"

I giggle. "Okay, okay, sit down."

He sits and looks at me. A short silence falls between us and I stare down at the duvet cover's pattern.

"I don't want to pry," he says, avoiding my eye contact. "But I'm curious as to why you're in this place."

"Why I'm in hospital?" I say with a questioning tone in my voice. "Do you really want to know?"

He meets my eyes and nods solemnly.

"I got hit by a car when I was four. I was paralysed from the neck down and now I'm still here, living through each day that is as same as the next. But now I'm looking forward to going to a baseball game."

"I'm so sorry," he whispers. "It must be incredibly difficult for you and I'm sorry I don't understand that or what it's like but really, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Don't feel sorry for me, I don't want to be pitied!" I cry. I look back down at my bed sheets, suddenly feeling a pang of hurt. "It is difficult. Each day is the same and life gets so repetitive and boring when you can literally do nothing." If I could, I know that at this moment, I would clench my fist. "But I am not some useless thing that is to be pitied! I am still a person and, sure, I can't walk or move or do anything of major significance but I'm still here and I'm still a human being!"

"I didn't mean to upset you, I'm really sorry." Hinata stands up and looks towards the door. "I've messed this up. I'm sorry. I should go."

"No! Please don't go," I say sadly. "I never have visitors. Let alone a cute boy who broke my window and hit me with a baseball." I muster a smile.

"You're not gonna let that go, are you?" Hinata smiles weakly in return and sits back down. "Okay, I'll stay, but only for a bit longer."

A nurse comes into the room and helps me to take my medication. She adjusts my pillow and smiles at me before leaving again. She's one of the nice nurses.

"So when is this game we're going to?" I ask.

"Well, I know there's one next Saturday? I can get tickets," he answers.

"Next Saturday? That's great!" My bubble of excitement has come back, and I take pleasure in it.

"I'll look forward to it," Hinata says, smiling at me. He looks at his watch. "I think I'll head off now."

"Oh, okay," I say. "Hang on, I'll come with you. I'll just need to..." My voice trails off. I don't want to cause problems.

"I'll go ask your mum if I can take you," he says. "You'll need your chair, right?"

"Yes," I say quietly. I smile to myself as he walks out of the room. He's being so nice to me and he's only just met me. He's being so kind and, even though there is a little voice nagging at me worrying that he's just doing it out of pity, I love it. A cute boy being such a gentleman to me is every girl's dream, right?!

My mum walks in the room with Hinata behind her. "Hinata will take you down and I won't be far behind you to bring you back up, okay, dear?" She pushes my wheelchair next to my bed. "The nurses are just coming to help you out of bed."

Like she said, a team of 4 nurses come into the room and surround my bed. They pull the covers off me and start to move me into the chair. I can't help feeling useless, the way I always do, but after so many years, I am used to it.

I am soon sat in my chair. I smile up at Hinata. "You okay to push me?" I say.

He jokingly bows and says, "It would be my honour."

We walk down the hospital corridors, an occasional squeak heard from Hinata's trainers on the scrubbed floor.

The automatic doors slide open and I blink at the bright sun. It is warm on my skin and I smile. I haven't been outside for a while to see the sun like this. Stupid rainy season.

Hinata stops pushing my chair and walks forward. He smiles warmly at me and I can't help but blush. "I really am sorry about before."

"Stop apologising," I say. "If it hadn't happened, we wouldn't be talking now... And I'm glad that I got to meet you." I avert my eyes and feel my cheeks turn pinker than my hair.

"I'm glad I got to meet you, too, Yui," he states, grinning at me. "And I will be looking forward to the game on Saturday."

"Me, too."

"I'll see you then," he turns and walks away, turning back once to wave.

I smile but sigh when he is out of sight.

"We can go to the garden now, if you'd like, Yui?" My mother was never far behind me. She pushes my wheelchair in the direction of the hospital garden. She stops when she positions me at the end of a bench in by the flowers and she sits down next to me.

"Did you talk to the nurses? I... I would really like to go to that game, Mum..." I look down at my hands, placed together in my lap.

"Yes, I talked to them. One of them wasn't too keen on the idea of you leaving the hospital but another - the one you find really nice - she said that she thought it would be good for you. So it's all agreed and plans are go!"

I beam at my mother. If I could hug her, I would have thrown my arms around her the moment the words left her mouth. Instead, I smile, hoping that my eyes show all the things I can't physically. "Thank you so much, Mum!"

She stares at me for a moment, and I raise my eyebrows. "You like that boy, don't you?" she finally asks.

I blush. "D-don't be silly! I only just met him, and it couldn't... it couldn't possibly happen, could it?"

"You never know, dear," my mum stares at something, smiling all the while. "You never know."

* * *

**Author's Note**

If you read this far, thank you! This is the first thing I have published so I was a little nervous :3 If you enjoyed reading this, then that's great! :D There will be more, like when Yui and Hinata go to the game and so forth c: You'll just have to bear with me :')  
Thanks again! ^.^  
~CureMoonMagica


	2. Chapter 2

A nurse pops her head into my room, and I move my eyes away from the gymnast I see on the TV screen.

"Miss Yui? There's a... a boy here to see you. Shall I let him in?"

"Yeah, of course," I say, smiling. I've smiled every day for the past few days. Ever since meeting Hinata, I've had a reason to smile. I've been looking forward to the game tomorrow and the prospect of seeing him another time excites me even more.  
The nurse leaves the room and Hinata walks in.

"Hey, you," he says, flopping down into the chair placed next to my bed. His attention turns to the window. "I see you got that fixed. They took their time." He grins at me, and I smirk at remembering his act of smashing it earlier in the week.

"How come you're here another day? I thought that yesterday you said you weren't coming until the day of the game and that's tomorrow," I ask. "Not that I have a problem with you being here! At all! I like having visitors." In truth, I liked seeing Hinata.

He had visited me nearly every day after the window incident and we spent such a long time talking. It was nice to just talk to someone who wasn't a nurse or my mum or someone that didn't really want to be there. It was nice to see someone from outside.

"I came to let you know that everything is okay for tomorrow and to check that everything was still going ahead. Oh, and I came to see you," he flashes a smile at me.

I fake being hurt. "Don't be mean!"

Hinata puts his hands in the air. "I'm not, I'm not! Sorry."

"Don't be. I can take a joke," I smile.

I always felt sad when our conversations came to a strange pause and neither of us knew what to say. Out of awkwardness, I turn my attention back to the TV, watching a different gymnast flipping along a beam.

"Does it make you sad watching these kinds of things on TV?"

Hinata's question surprises me. I hesitate before speaking. "A little... They make me sad, happy, angry... I have a strange outlook on things."

Hinata frowns. "Why do they make you angry?"

"Oh, it's stupid, really..." His bright eyes make me continue. "Some people are so lucky and they don't realise that and they take it for granted. It makes me jealous to see people like her-" I move my eyes to the TV and back. "-doing so much when I can do nothing. I had everything taken away from me before I had the chance to do something that mattered."

I didn't notice that tears had escaped from my eyes.

"Hey, hey," Hinata's voice is soft and he places his hand over mine. My heart fuzzes slightly at his touch. "Don't say that. You still have the chance to do something that matters, but what's more important is that you already matter. You're an important person, Yui. Never forget that."

I sniff. "Thanks. But…" A tear rolls down my cheek and I wish so hard that I could wipe it away so that Hinata wouldn't have to see this weak, sad, vulnerable girl, but I can't. "But how am I ever going to do the things I want? I'm trapped and it kills me being reminded every day."

Hinata puts his head in his hands and grabs at his hair. "You know what kills me?" He lifts his head to look at me, his eyes holding mine the way his hands hold mine. "Seeing such a beautiful person feeling so down because life was cruel to them. I would do anything to help you, Yui, but it kills me to see you sad."

His words cause my heartbeat to flutter and more tears to well up in my eyes.

"You don't mean that," I say quietly, looking down.

"But I do," Hinata says, his grasp on my hands becoming tighter. "Yui, I would do anything to make you happy. I know I only met you earlier in the week but I… I love being around you and hearing you laugh and seeing you smile. I feel honoured to be able to go to see a baseball game with you because I know it will make you happy."

I let the tears slip from my eyes, but they are not sad tears. These are tears of happiness and warmth.

"Hinata," I whisper. My cheeks turn pink as he wipes my tears off my face and I smile to show my appreciation. I would hug him, hug him tight if I could, to show how much his words mean to me, but instead I have to hope that my eyes show what gestures could not.

Hinata stands up. "Well, this has been emotional." He grins at me and laughs. I join in.

"I better go but I'll be here tomorrow. Is everything sorted?"

"I think so," I say. "I'll check on it."

"Okay then. Well, if everything is all okay to go, I shall see you tomorrow." He calls goodbye and waves from the door.

I grin to myself. I feel a little silly seeing as he saw me cry but at the same time, all I can think of is how my heartbeat went all funny when he held my hand.

* * *

**Author's Note  
**Thanks again if you read this! :)  
I know it was only short (well, shorter than the first chapter) but it was just to kind of set things up for the two of them ^.^ Next time, they go to the game and you'll find out what happens c:


	3. Chapter 3

"Yui," my mum's voice echoes into my room as she walks around the corner, her handbag in hand. "Oh my, don't you look lovely!" She gushes over me as I sit in my wheelchair dressed in a light blue skirt and a smart pink top that matched my hair. "I thought those would look nice on you, dear."

"It feels nice to be wearing something other than a hospital gown," I say with honesty. At that, my mum gives me such a pitying look that I blush and turn away. It annoys me that I sometimes say things that cause reactions like that but it annoys me more that I get those reactions.

"Are you ready to go, dear?" mum asks me, folding a cardigan over the back of my chair. I nod.

She wheels me outside and when we are approaching the hospital exit doors, I see Hinata waiting for me. As the doors automatically slide open, he smiles at me and pulls out a bunch of flowers gently placing the elegantly wrapped pink carnations in my lap so I can see them properly. I breathe in and smell the lovely floral scent. My face lights up in delight. "How did you know these were my favourite?"

My mum quickly interjects, taking them out of my lap and saying, "I'll go put them in some water."

He grins more. "I didn't know, but I'm glad you like them. I just thought I should get you flowers."

I blush, smiling to myself at the thought of how much of a gentleman he is. "Thank you."

"It's not a problem," Hinata says, shrugging.

"No, really, thank you. No one has ever given me flowers before." I lower my head, trying to hide my blush that has intensified to make me look like a strawberry.

Hinata's eyes widen. "Really? I'm surprised. I thought at least one person would have given you at least one flower before."

"No one has ever had a reason, I guess," my voice is quiet.

Hinata suddenly stands straighter and faces me head on. "Well, I have a reason to give you flowers. And so I'll make sure to bring you flowers every day." He blushes slightly at his bold remark but I blush more.

"You really don't have to do that, Hinata," I say, but my smile betrays me, telling him how I would love to do that.

"That won't stop me," he grins.

My mum reappears, saying, "Shall we get in the car? We don't want to be late."

The car journey is quiet with the radio on in the background and no one really talking, but every now and again I steal a glance at Hinata. He stares out of the window, the passing streetlights causing light and shadow to dance across his face. Sometimes he meets my eyes and I smile before blushing and turning away.

I like Hinata. I really do. He makes me feel giddy and girly and special, like we're in some sort of romantic fairy tale. I like the way he cares about me the way no one else has before, and I appreciate the fact that he has chosen to be my friend. He hasn't left, but I still worry that after tonight, he will leave, disappear the way smoke whispers away even if he did say about giving me flowers every day.

That thought makes my stomach leap. I don't know if he meant it but the idea of seeing Hinata every day makes my heart beat a little faster and my stomach do a little somersault.

When we reach the stadium, my mum parks and helps me into my wheelchair with the aid of Hinata and then we head into the massive space that is swarming with people.

People move out of the way for me and I thank them gratefully. Hinata pulls out the tickets when we get properly into the stadium and I am blinded by the floodlights momentarily until my eyes adjust.

Quickly, an attendant walks over, turning to my mother and saying, "Can I help you to your seats?" Hinata hands him the tickets. "They should be at the end of a row, for Yui…"

The attendant nods, but then he sees me and his eyes widen slightly, seeing my physical state, but he smiles before pointing in a direction over his shoulder. "Your seats should be over there but we can't expect you to try and get there. We have special bays for people in wheelchairs. If you'd like to follow me, please."

* * *

After a short walk for Hinata, my mum and the attendant, I sit courtside with Hinata and my mum a small way behind us. Hinata looks down at his shoes, and I see a crease between his eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" I ask, genuinely concerned for him. I'm slightly amazed at how much I have come to care for a person I only met a short while ago.

"I just… I'm sorry. I didn't think about you being in your wheelchair and then there was all the fuss and-" His voice cuts off as he puts his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Yui."

"Oh my God, why are you saying sorry?" I exclaim. "We've got seats right by the field and everyone has been really nice to us. You have no reason to be sorry." If I could, I would take his hand and hold it to show that I truly meant it.

Hinata sits back and looks at me. "Really? I thought that-"

"Nope. You shouldn't have thought that. You _should_ have thought how amazing you are for suggesting this because I know tonight's going to be great and I'm glad I can see my first baseball game with you." My words hastily stumble out of my mouth before I can stop them, and when they finally stop spilling out, I blush in realisation of what I just said.

Hinata laughs loudly and I frown.

"Don't laugh at me!" I say sulkily.

"I'm not laughing at you," Hinata states, looking me in the eyes. "I just find it amusing that every time you say something bold like that, you blush. Your blush makes me laugh, I guess. No, no no no!" He holds his hands up in protest when my mouth falls open.

"That is laughing at me!" I pout.

"No, wait, you didn't let me finish. I find your blush adorable and that's why I laugh," he counters.

"Oh," I say simply. Hinata laughs again and I groan, feeling the blood seep back into my cheeks.

"See," he smiles. He taps my gently on my nose and I giggle.

As the game starts, Hinata cheers and I with him until the whistle blows to signal the end of the first half.

Hinata stands up and stretches before turning to me. "I'll go and get you a drink, okay?"

I smile. "Thank you."

After he turns to leave, my smile grows, stretching across my face until I'm sure I look like a clown. Hinata is so kind to me and I can't help but feel all warm when I think of him.

I stay grinning to myself until I feel a strange pain in my head. It starts off being dull but it intensifies, making me grit my teeth and force my smile when Hinata returns with a bottle in one hand.

I hate to say it but I know I have to. "I'll-"

"I know," he cuts in, unscrewing the bottle lid and bringing the bottle towards me.

"I feel like a baby," I cringe.

"It's only me, Yui," Hinata says, smiling gently. "As your friend, it shouldn't feel weird if I help you."

I sigh but I don't refuse the drink. I hope that the water will help with my head.

A short while later, the whistle blows again and the second half of the game begins. I try to focus on the batter and not the pain spreading across my forehead. I try to concentrate on keeping my breathing even and the arcing of the ball.

The batter hits a home run and the crowd erupts into a chorus of cheering. The sound of everyone's voices merging into one loud noise makes my head pound but I join in, plastering a smile on my face.

"Isn't this great?" Hinata says, turning to me. His smile disappears when he looks at me. "Hey, are you okay? You've gone really pale."

"I…" I try to answer but the angry beat in my head floods my mind and I dissolve into the surrounding blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **I felt guilty when I posted my note about how I hadn't updated, so I thought I would update! I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
~CureMoonMagica

* * *

I wake up to the sound of voices. Groggily, my eyes open but snap shut at the startling brightness of the sun streaming through my window.

After a short while, I manage to keep my eyes open at a squint and I see a blue haired boy stood at the doorway with a woman in a blue coat in front of him, her arm in front of him.

"Please, why can't you let me see her?" he said, his voice sounding pained.

"Haven't you done enough, young man?" the woman snaps. As my eyes focus, they find that the arm belongs to the nurse I dislike.

The boy looks confused and concerned, and I see that it is Hinata. "What? What do you mean? I haven't done anything!"

"It was your stupid idea to take her to that game, was it not? If she hadn't gone, this wouldn't have happened. If you hadn't been so reckless as to break the window, you would never be here." The nurse shook her head. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave now, please."

I try to make my voice work. "Wait," I say, but my voice is an inaudible whisper.

"Please, just let me see her!" Hinata cries out.

"Wait!" I try again, using as much energy as possible. Although my voice is louder this time, it is still a miserably weak whisper.

"You have done enough damage!" The nurse's voice is like a whip.

Quietly and sadly, Hinata says, "I can't do any damage when she's asleep."

"Please, leave this room at once," the nurse orders, gently pushing Hinata away.

I open my eyes fully and decide to try one last time. "Wait!"

The nurse whirls around to face me, her eyes wide. "Excuse me?"

I realise that my voice had exploded through the room with some strange force. I didn't mean it to.

"Yui!" Hinata says, trying to get past the nurse.

"I thought I told you to leave, young man!" The nurse flips around to stop Hinata from entering even though he fights and protests.

"Don't go," I say. If I could move my hands, if I could do anything with my useless body, I would have reached out, jumped up and pushed the nurse away, the horrible nurse who won't let me see Hinata. "Let him in," I manage to make my voice sound strong, although I can feel a slight shake in it.

"Excuse me?" the nurse asks again.

"I said, let him in. I'd like to see him, please."

The nurse shoots a look at me before storming out of my room, the door shutting with a loud click.

Hinata runs over to my bedside and grabs my hand. "Thank God you're alright!"

"What?" I ask, confused. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Hinata furrows his eyebrows before looking up at me in slight shock.

"No?" I respond, feeling a small niggling worry in my head.

Hinata's weak and weary half-smile warms me a little. His voice is soft and soothing when he speaks. "You gave me such a fright, Yui."

"I- I did?" My voice falters slightly – I wonder what happened to make Hinata so worried and I feel myself inflate with a strange happiness at the thought that Hinata was so concerned. "Please tell me what happened."

"You passed out but you scared me so much. I thought the worst had happened." He runs his fingers over my knuckles, his skin surprisingly smooth against mine.

"I passed out?" Suddenly, as if a light bulb has lit up and revealed all to me, I remember the queasiness I felt in my stomach and the pounding in my head. "Oh my God, I remember. Did I really pass out?"

Hinata nods, smiling at me.

"And I had you that worried?" I grin, my eyes lighting up as I think of him panicked over me.

"Yes, yes, I was really worried about you, is that such a bad thing?" Hinata pretends to be hurt but I see the warm playfulness in his eyes. Oh, his eyes. They're such a curious colour – blue yet bordering on purple.

Although I've noticed how Hinata tries to cover up what he's feeling, his eyes always show it all. His windows to his soul.

"No, it's not a bad thing at all," I say quietly, looking down and feeling the blood seeping up to colour my cheeks. When I look back up, I see Hinata looking at me. I frown. "What?" I ask.

"You're blushing, Yui," he says contently. "You're always blushing." I blush more, pursing my lips and wishing I could cover my pink cheeks with my hands. "It's cute, though," he grins at me. "Keep doing it – I like to see you smiling."

* * *

Hinata stays for as long as he can, going with my idea to annoy the mean nurse as much as possible. "You have a rebellious, troublesome side to you, Yui," he smirks. "It's cu-"

"Don't say it!" I interrupt. "Nope. Don't even think about it." I wear a mask of sternness, but I soon reveal my grin.

When I believe he has left, Hinata surprises me by coming back to my room 5 minutes later, brandishing some flowers and his winning grin. "Just keeping my promise," he says casually, placing them by my bedside. I smile, appreciating his kindness and thoughtfulness as he says, "I'm glad you're okay, Yui. I'll be back tomorrow."

With a wave, he is gone, leaving me with a smile on my face, a flutter in my heart and a bouquet of flowers next to me that remind me of his sweet kindness.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading! If you have any queries, please review or PM me - I appreciate constructive criticism. Thanks again!  
~CureMoonMagica


	5. Not a chapter - Announcement

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER/UPDATE TO THE STORY. THIS IS AN EXPLANATION/APOLOGY THAT HAS SOME NEWS.

So it's been nearly two years since I last visited my account…

I am so sorry to any readers who were hoping for another chapter, I know I left the previous one in a very odd place and I did expect to write more and complete this fic but school started again, ideas stopped flowing and eventually it was forgotten about. It got tucked away to the back of my mind, and as new ideas came for novels I started writing, those took priority and this story vanished from me. I never thought it would be so well-received, but when I recently visited the comments and saw that people wished there was more to it, I realised I had to do something.

I'm not promising that this fic will start up again and become what I had planned for it to be 2 years ago. However, I am not going to say that I will discontinue this story. I'm hoping to finish it, soon so that it's done, because then I can move on knowing I have tied loose ends. The ending may just be one chapter to finish it all, or I may decide to actually try and wind down the plot, I'm not sure. Like I said, I can't promise anything but I know that I would like to finish this, for readers and myself.


End file.
